The Last Day
by swimchick1614
Summary: Jared wants to throw a welcome to the firm party for...Swatello? Jared Franklin/Ellen Swatello (Jellen or Fratello)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Franklin and Bash, but we need some Ellen/Jared stories. I have not proof read this, and once again I am not the best writer out there! **

"Hey Peter!" Jared yells from somewhere in the beach house.

I yell back, "What do you want?" as I saunter into the living room.

At this question, I see something I have never seen before. Jared looks embarrassed. I have been his best friend and roommate for years and never has he hesitated to tell me anything.

As Jared sways back and forth he says, "Look, tomorrow El—err Swatello starts her first day. I just think we should throw her a welcome to the firm party tonight. Who doesn't love a good party?"

Jared has absolutely gone nuts. First of all, does Swatello seem like the party type….no. And secondly…"Jared if you want to sleep with her one last time before that nice exception in our contracts kicks in just invite her over yourself."

Now he is looking like a deer caught in headlights. I don't get it. He is never like this with girls. It's not like she hasn't been over her already, and I have noticed him missing on weekends more often. So I make the comment, "Seriously Jared, I am not blind."

Jared hastily responds, "Look it is nothing like that, I just want to be good coworkers alright. Help me out here."

It finally clicks for me…he really actually cares about her. I know I have made fun in the past, but no one has ever made Jared act like this before. He really is going to marry her someday.

So being the big softy I am, "Alright Jared, I will get people here but you have to invite your lovely Ellen." (I can't resist teasing him)

And in true Jared form he rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever you want to think Sasquatch."

Party time

Hot girls, bikinis, beach, and alcohol, what more can I ask for? Of course the party goes off without a hitch. I mean come on; we are Franklin and Bash! However, this party seems a little bit more Bash than Franklin.

I have hardly seen my midget co-pilot and the guest of honor. One guess as to what they are up to!

Now I have to say, I am pretty wasted at this point. I have a beautiful girl on my arm and we are about ready to head to the beach when I see Jared on the porch, with none other than Ms. Swatello and OH MY GOD he is holding her hand!

At that point, I have an embarrassing moment where beer shoots out my nose from laughing so hard and my beautiful lady leaves me.

Morning

My head is pounding. Why did we think this would be a good idea before work? I catch a sent of smoky bacon that just draws me out of the bed. Thank god for my little munchkin making food.

I am in a bacon-induced haze until I step into that kitchen. My my my….

"Good morning Ellen!" I say brightly and I see her jump away from Jared like he is on fire. Unfortunately, that does not cover the fact that she is wearing one of his shirts and that hardly leaves anything else covered.

"Peter" she says in her normally stoic voice. Good god how that woman can keep her composure! Jared, on the other hand, is bright red.

Jared asks me frantically, "Why are you up so early?!"

I glance at the seeing it is a good two hours earlier than normal and say, "Bacon."

Swatello decides this is a great time to make an exit saying, "Have a good breakfast, thanks for the party, I will get my things and see you at the office."

"Ellen-" Jared tries to stop her and receives a death glare back. "Seriously man, the one day you get up early."

I just shrug and start munching on the bacon as Jared follows Swatello who is now headed toward the door.

I don't usually eavesdrop on my friends, but I could hear them saying goodbye.

In quiet whispers I can hear Jared say, " You know I hate you right?"

"I hate you too." Swatello says

As the door shuts and Jared walks back into the kitchen I comment, " You two are disgusting and I will try not to vomit when I am best man at your wedding."

**Review/Comment and of course more stories of Jared/Ellen! **

**Swimchick1614**


End file.
